


a new year

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Rey decides to wake Ben with a surprise on a special morning.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	a new year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 2018, finally posting to ao3!

Ben wakes up slowly. At first, he's only aware of a vague sensation of pleasurable warmth. He smiles, eyes still closed. His arms are full of Rey, her sleep-warm skin pressed against his. Her presence burns in the Force next to him, never far away through the bond, and it's enough to let him know that she's already awake. Her back presses against his chest, her breasts just above his arms, and - 

He chokes. Her thighs trap his cock, keeping it tucked between, sliding against her core. She's been busy while he's been sleeping. His eyes fly open. He sees mostly a tangle of brown hair, but then he lifts his head for a better look. Rey looks back over her shoulder at him, grinning. 

“You're awake!” she says. “Finally.”

She responds to this realization by rolling her hips against him more quickly. He'd been hard when he woke, but he's quickly on his way to painfully so. The slickness at the apex of her thighs lets him move easily between them as he helplessly rocks his hips back and forth in time with hers. He uses the arm wrapped around her to cup her small breasts, thumbs teasing the peaked nipples crowning them. 

“Good morning to you too,” he mumbles and leans around to give her a quick kiss. 

She grins and reaches down to cup where he peeks out from between her legs. She inhales sharply as she adjusts him so that his head rubs against her clit with each roll of their hips. His hands tighten over her breasts. Her chest heaves under his hands, and her breath quickens in the way it does when she gets close. He could follow her quickly, but he wants to feel her climax around him. He pulls her left leg up at the knee, opening her to him. She immediately knows his goal, not even needing the bond. She uses the hand between them to push him lower, wriggling until his erection presses between her lower lips. He's poised at her entrance, and then she tilts her hips to get the right angle and he slides into her fully. 

His breath leaves him in a whoosh, gusting over her shoulder. Nothing about Rey will ever be commonplace to him: the stretch of her lean body under his hands, the well-earned muscles whose lethality he's well acquainted with, the slight gentling of her angles she's finally gained with years of proper care, the sensitive swells of her breasts, the way she never ceases to react to him when he buries himself between her thighs, how she unceasingly takes him into her. Her cunt grips him hotly as he sinks in, and the sensation rips groans from both of them. How close she is becomes even more apparent from this connection, with the ripple of her muscles around him. He jerks his hips until hers uncontrollably, losing himself to her as always. 

“Ben,” she moans. He lays wet, suckling kisses over her neck and shoulder in response, pulling his name from her again, longer this time. His heart swells in his chest. His name, from her, is one of the most precious things he has. 

The light from the small window plays over them, warming them. From his view over her shoulder, it illuminates Rey completely, casting her into the brand of light he knows her to be. Her skin turns to gold, streaked and dotted with the pale brands of her scars. He's found every one of them, just as she's done for him. His hands linger in her shadows, curling around the undersides of her breasts, gliding over notches of her ribs, covering the hollow of her hips. 

Her movements have gained urgency out of their sleepy beginnings, and his hands wrap around her more firmly. They're rarely more open to each other than in these moments of vulnerability, and their emotions pass through the bond until they blur together in a haze of arousal and affection. Her leg hooks over his, heel digging into him. The sounds of the sheets shifting and the slap of their skin together are overwhelmed by their soft cries and moans. Rey urges him over the edge with her, voice breaking as she comes. The moment they climax together feels as if it could extend into eternity, sun and bed and them. 

He pants as he comes down and can feel Rey's rapid heartbeat against him. He wraps his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. She'll be leaving the bed soon, but he wants to hold onto her for as long as he can. She wraps her arms over his and settles back into him. 

“Happy birthday, Ben,” she says, and he freezes all at once. She looks back over her shoulder with a frown. “Ben?”

He unsticks his tongue. “Who told you that?” he asks roughly. 

She turns into her back so she can see him better. “I asked your mom after everyone decided to throw a party for Finn and me. I know they did it just to have something to celebrate after everything, but I figured you had to have one, a real one. Leia helped me figure out how it'd work with the days here.”

He nods, not sure what has him lost for words: Rey wanting him to have the birthday she didn't, his mother helping her, or Rey's idea of this being a day for him, after years of it being for the Republic, and then being stripped from him along with his name.

Rey's callused hand cups his face, startling him out of his thoughts. “Ben?” she asks again, and he feels her worry over the bond that she's done something wrong, normal things like birthdays being another thing Jakku didn't prepare her for.

He covers her hand with his. “Thank you,” he tells her sincerely. She watches him, eyes seeing into him. 

“This is okay?” she asks searchingly.

He nods. “With you. Yes.” She smiles at him, softly. He pulls her into him and tucks her under his chin. Their limbs twine together in their bed, and the sun rises over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/616406765593083904/a-new-year-on-ao3-rating-explicit-tags), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1254164512191717379)


End file.
